


Moving Out

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Theo Raeken, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Theo comes home to find Liam in his room packing up his things, he assumes the worst.





	Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



> For Shatter, who posted the prompt. Hope you like it!

Theo’s feeling pretty good as he walks into the Geyer’s house. He’d spent the day with Scott, and Stiles just hanging out and playing video games and laughing and eating pizza. It was nice just being able to hang out with the two of them and have none of the old tension there. They were just three friends hanging out together before the summer was over and they had to go their separate ways again.

He can hear Liam moving around upstairs, and feels confused when he realizes Liam is moving around in his room and not his own. It’s not as if they don’t go in each other’s rooms. They do all the time. It’s just usually when the other is there. Not that he’s worried about Liam being in his room. He doesn’t have anything to hide and he knows Liam wouldn’t go snooping. It’s just the constant moving he can hear paired with Liam’s sighs and grunts. What on earth is Liam doing?

He stills when he walks into his bedroom to see boxes littering the floor. Not just that but Liam is there, moving around the room and taking things from Theo’s shelves and moving them into the boxes.

“What are you doing?” Theo asks, watching as Liam examines the signed baseball they’d gotten at the first game they went to together. It had only been a local game but Liam had been so excited about it. He’d been on a roll back then, wanting Theo to experience all the things he never really got to. Next to the ball there used to be a framed picture of him, Liam, Stiles, Scott, Derek, Corey, Mason, and Nolan at the game. They'd all been smiling with their arms around each other and their backs to the field. It was one of the first times Theo had really started to feel like he was part of the pack. And now that along with the baseball are just being thrown into a box.

Liam looks from the ball over to Theo, “Packing your stuff.”

“I can see that,” Theo says, swallowing past the lump in his throat when Liam puts the baseball into a box and then moves on to Theo’s dresser. “Fuck, Liam, if the Geyer’s wanted me to move out once you’re off to college, they simply could have said. I just didn’t think they wanted me out the minute you’d be gone. I’ll start packing…”

Liam’s head snaps in his direction so fast Theo’s hears it pop, “You mean you’re not moving with me?”

“What?”

Now Theo is definitely feeling confused.

“Why do you think I had Mom and David pick an apartment instead of sleeping in the dorm?”

“I just thought…” Theo’s brow knits together as he tries to remember Liam even once mentioning them living together. “You never said.”

Liam sighs and moves to stand in front of him, “I just figured you’d know. I kept saying _we_.”

“I just thought you were talking about you, Mason, and Corey,” Theo says, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

Liam smiles and takes them in his own once he lowers them. His thumb brushes across his skin, lighting a fire with each gentle touch. He looks at Theo with intent, as if he wants to be sure he doesn’t miss his meaning this time. “Theo, I could never go anywhere without you. I need you with me.”

“Because I’m your anchor?”

Liam shakes his head, stepping closer to Theo until their chests are touching, “No. That might be part of it. But I think we both know it’s more than that. We’ve been dancing around it for months. And I was waiting for you to be ready and come to me, but…”

“But what?” Theo asks, feeling his heart thudding rapidly in his chest.

“I can’t have you thinking you don’t matter Theo,” Liam says, his hand moving up Theo’s arm slowly until he’s cupping Theo’s jaw. “Because you do. You matter to me, and so many other people. And I want you to come with me. Because if I’m leaving here and starting a new life I plan to do it with the man that I love my side.”

He feels like he can’t breathe, not with Liam so close and looking at him the way he is, like he’s something worth loving. The thought has him closing his eyes to fight the tears he can feel forming. Liam loves him. In spite of everything he’s done, Liam loves him and wants to have a life with him.

“Liam…”

“Don’t,” Liam says, his voice firm where his hands are gentle. “Don’t tell me I shouldn’t, because I do. We’ve been working so hard to get to a good place Theo. _You’ve_ been working hard. And you were finally letting yourself be happy and accepting that it is something you can have. Don’t shut down on me now. I’m not… I know you might not be ready to say it back, okay? And that’s fine. But I need you to know that I love you. And that’s not going to change.”

Theo opens his eyes to meet Liam’s wide blue ones. He knows Liam is telling the truth. He would never lie to him. “I love you too. For a while I never thought I deserved to. Sometimes I still don’t. But I do. And I swear Liam I am going to try to be good and be someone worthy of your love.”

“You already are,” Liam tells him.

When Liam kisses him, he holds his breath. Some part of him afraid that if he moves or even breathes that this moment will shatter and he’ll be alone. But Liam pulls back, placing small kisses across Theo’s face and jaw, whispering out reassurances as he goes, “It’s okay, Theo. This is real. You deserve this. You can breathe.”

Finally, Theo does. He moves his head and kisses Liam, licking into his mouth, and just letting himself _feel_. It’s a little overwhelming. He feels like he’s breaking apart but he knows he’ll be okay. He knows Liam is there, waiting and ready to help him put himself back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
